1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display racks and, more particularly, is concerned with a display rack with vertically spaced multiple rails having parallel facing grooves for holding card-like objects therebetween which have been received from either opposite ends of the rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small thin rectangular shaped cards, which are commonly referred to as trading cards, are collected and traded by many persons. The cards are typically kept in the pockets of individual thin plastic sleeves or cases being open only at one end, such as the top end. Many card collections are stored out-of-view in drawers, albums or boxes.
Persons possessing trading cards are universally proud of their collections and would like to be able to examine and look at the cards frequently and show them to others. However, the above-mentioned normal ways that persons store their collections do not enable easy access to the cards.
Consequently, a need exists for a display structure which will allow persons to safely and reliably store their trading cards and like objects while displaying them in an attractive way at the same time.